When You Cry
by Tiana
Summary: I am definatly making this into a small series. It's about the turmoils of some of the Suikoden cast. This one about Flik.


When You Cry  
----------------  
Disclaimers: Don't own Suikoden, or Konami, or the characters.  
  
Notes: This is just something I thought of. It's got a few little scenes with differnt characters. I just liked the way it came out. Future chapters, of course.  
--------------------  
  
  
  
She was gone. Never to return, because of death alone. Why did he still think about her? Why did he dare to think about Odessa once again? All it ever lead to was him regreting how it ended. McDohl and Viktor saying goodbye, with Cleo and Gremio, He wasn't there to say goodbye. To say that he'd love her always.  
  
But perhaps she knew that he had loved her always? He carved her name into is sword, and he was always by her side. She'd tell him to take his resposibities as a leader better. But he wasn't resposible then. He was young, and vibrant. He just wanted her. He didn't care about the Liberation army, or Viktor, or McDohl. At least he didn't think he did. But when it came right down to it, her words haunted him deeply. Telling him to help; Telling him to go on; Telling him that what he needed to do was stay by the side of the greatest leader there ever was. So he did what the words told him to. Go on, and remember me, but don't spend every waking moment wondering- 'What if'.  
  
Yet he did spend many of his waking hours thinging about her, dispite Nina and Kimberly who'd both admired him. Nina was so young, and crazy, so it was just a crush. Kimberly just had problems. She couldn't read for one, and she takes a liking to any man really. So would that mean he'd never fall in love again? Though he'd seen it everywhere, such as Hix and Tengaar, he never immagined this feeling he'd had with Odessa again. She was Irriplaceable, really. Yet he trudged on, because her words told him to.  
  
He'd found himself, alone in a room, and BOOM. She was right there. She was there, glaring at him, smiling. Then all of a sudden she'd be gone. She was gone of course. Gone for good. There was no replacement. Even the great McDohl could not lead like she, even though no matter how many times Viktor explained she died because she CHOSE to be a woman rather than a leader, he would not belive it.   
  
Time heals all wounds they say. What about his own? They did not heal. Though his doubt did go away. McDohl may have surpassed Odessa in many ways, and so did the new child leader, the son of Genkaku. He was young, and confused. He lived to see this child grown into a man by taking responsibility. As did his best friend. He lived because of Viktor, and because it was too early to see his beloved. So once again, he trudged on.  
  
Needless to say, this may have continued again. A war between Highland and Jowston or a War between Toran and the Empire- he was there. Maybe not next time, but this was here and it was now. He still missed the beautiful red head woman who he had loved so dearly in the past, but there is no way to change the past. He vowed to himself this promise, as he sat alone one night in his room: This is the last time I cry over Odessa. He took a deep breath and felt his eyes tearing up. He sat on the edge of the bed, and sobbed into his two hands. His head persparated, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
He got up slowly, wiped the tears away, and answered his bedroom door. In the door way stood the bear- Viktor.  
  
"Flik, are you okay?" he asked, in one of his caring voices.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I am."  
  
"We're you crying over Odessa again?"  
  
"Yes," he asnswered, fixing his hair. "My final cry."  
  
Viktor looked stunnded. What was this about a final cry? It didn't make sense. "What?"  
  
"I shall sulk no more over my beloved who is obviously long gone..."  
  
Viktor grew silent, and watched Flik's tear start up as they always seemed to when silence started, and he was in his dark room. Viktor only knew to do one thing: comfort the best friend he's ever know. He walked slowly towards Flik, and Flik just walked the rest on the way, to Vikors shoulder.  
  
In a muffled voice Flik said, "Thank you..."  
  
Viktor nodded and embraced his best friend.  



End file.
